When two lives become one
by ILoveNinjas
Summary: Ok Sakura gose out runs away but what happens when she finds a boy just like her the same thing, Yup there both vampires, will a new friend ship be born or will it be love find out... Will They turned against eachother by Power. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one…We are the same?

Sakura was walking through the forest just out side of Konoha.

What dose my dad want with me anyway I haven't seen him in almost 5 years after what saw him do to mom I can't take it I can't see him I have to run I can't do it' She thought.

Sakura just kept walking, she new that no one will miss her.

FLASH BACK

Dad why would you do that your drunk do you have any idea what you just did no of course not, your stupid you had no reason to kill her like that… why?!!! Sakura yelled.

You have no idea what you are talking about wench… She was cheating on me… I no it she always comes home smelling like another man.' Sakura's

Father yelled back.

END OF FLASH BACK

Why would he do it…' Sakura said out loud.

Why would who do what?' Some one said behind her. She turned around and pulled out a little pocket knife.

That won't hurt me and I'm not going to hurt you, what are you doing here anyway' The Stranger said.

Why should I answer to a stranger?' She said curious about him.

Ok I'm Sasuke Uchiha, now will you tell me' Sasuke said really wanting to know.

Fine my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm from Konoha, and I'm running away there you happy.' She said a little annoyed.

Yup, But why are you running you need a reason.'

Fine' So she told him thee story of her and her mother and how her father killed her mother.

I see, but where are you going to go…' Sasuke felt sorry for her.

I don't know I really don't have anywhere to go…I guess… I'll survive I no my way around here, I'll find something' Sakura was now worried what if she never found a place to live.

I have a cabin just down from here if you would like…'

I don't know, I don't really no you I will stay a few nights till I find my own place' she said

Well then shall we it will take a few days to get there but we can camp up the stream there is a hot spring about 10 miles away we can stay' Sasuke said.

Sure I guess we can'

Get on my back' He said demanding

Why I can keep up, trust me' she said with a smirk.

suit your self' he said. There is no way she can keep up to my speed' but that's what he thought. They started running and they were at the exact same speed with was odd since they were going over 200 km purr hour.

Why, how, do I keep up with him he is going the same speed as me that's……. impossible… Unless he is the same, but how I thought it was just me left' She thought

How can she do that I thought I was they only one… but it seems that she is the same as me' Sasuke thought to him self.

We are here' Sasuke said and Sakura stopped right after.

I see you're the same as me aren't you sensed my presence that's how you found me' Sakura said as there were walking to wards the hot springs.

Yes, but I thought that I was the only one left but I guess not' He said.

Guess not but I have no where to go and you have no where to go we are both vampires so why not make the best of this' He said.

How what are we going to do' Sakura said a little worried what he had up his sleeve.

We will talk about it later right now I'm having a bath' Sakura said

Well you go on that side of the rocks and I'll go on this side' Sasuke said really wanting to bath with her' and when she stepped into the moon light she was truly beautiful her hair was short pink, and her eyes they sparkled like the stars yup Sasuke was staring.

Take a picture it will last longer, Sasuke' Sakura said.

Hn' he said then walked and took a bath when they got out Sasuke was at one side of a tree and Sakura on the other side. They feel into a deep sleep.

Ok I like this story so I'm going to keep writing my other story I gave up on but I won't do it with this one.

So R&R I'll update soon

Sasukemiwonderful ( ya I no my name sucks but screw it)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...What now?

Sakura was the first one to wake, She woke up with the sun in her face_ God damn it, I thought it was going to be cloudy_' She thought. _O well nothing really happens'_ she shrugged. She got up and walked around for a bit till Sasuke awoke from his peace full slumber. She walked around the tree to see if he was awake she got bored on the walk and decided to come back, She truly realized how beautiful Sasuke was. His skin was pale, his hair was a raven color and his shirt showed off his stomach and chest he had a nice six pack.

Hnn' Sasuke groaned.

Good morning sleepy head' Sakura just said with a smile on her face.

What time is it' He said

Well from where the sun is located I think it's about 8:30.' She said

If we want to make it there by 1:00 we should leave now, are you ready' He said

yes, let's go' she said.

They were on their way now running 200 km. Sasuke was right though they arrived at his cabin at around 12:00.Sasuke went in first then followed Sakura.

At night you will sleep in my bed I shall sleep on the floor He said politely.

No I will sleep on the floor it your bed it belongs to you not me call it a thank you for letting me come with you and stay She said bowing in respect.

Well there is no point in fighting with you, go ahead and have the bed but you get to share it with you he said

Agreed She said

Wait, do you sense that someone is near Sakura asked.

Yes I do but I dont know who it is He said.

There hunters from my village, but I dont know who hold on I will see if we are close enough to read their minds She was telling Sasuke. _Naruto there this way I can feel it Then let's go its This way_

Sasuke we need to get out of here they are hunting us! Move lets go She yelled at him.

To late Sakura, they are here we need to fight them He said then the door got broken down they walked in harmed and ready. They started firing their guns as soon as the entered the cabin, Sakura and Sasuke Just nodded and went around the corner. He jumped up on to one of the m en that were the he had bandages on one side of his body and had long brown hair, Sasuke attacked him and drove his teeth into his throat and ripped his jugular out of his neck he died instantly.

Sakura dove at the blonde boy and punched him right in the face he was knocked out but Sakura didn't have the guts to kill her once best friend that she once had she couldnt kill him but once he was knocked out she went off to find Sasuke sitting next to the dead boy.

Come on we must go now, They will know where we are She told him. she started Walking and he just followed they walked for a while.

Sakura, Will you tell me what's going why didnt you just kill that blonde boy Sasuke demanded.

Well you see Sasuke...me and that boy I no him he is Naruto Uzumaki ... Me and him use to be good friends till I spaced myself from every one and we stopped being friends and I almost killed him ... And then my mom. She told him

I see we can camp here tonight if you wish I'm going to go hunting for a bit I will bring you back something ok He told her.

OK I'll see you when you get back she said. He walked up to her and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Ill see you when you get back Sasuke-Kun Sakura went to the creek close and went and washed herself she striped down and stepped into the water again she didnt want to get out she wanted to relax and think about things. _Did Sasuke really kiss me I never felt this wanted in my life maybe he will change that for me_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence she jumped out of the water revelling her whole body when all she saw was Sasuke_ Staring at her with his onyx eyes __There__ was a slight pink blush ob his face._

What are you doing sneaking up on me like that Sasuke She yelled at him.

Sa-Sakura C-C-C-Can you put on some clothes please he asked then looked away.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... Go Ill be right up there ok!!!! Sakura yelled at him

Yeah sure he said then walked up to where they were staying.

_What do I do now they both said at the same time._

**Ok ****This Chapter Is A Bit Shorter than the first one but I might put in a lemon in Chapter 4 but ****i**** need ideas for chapter three and if you have any please let me know so R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Recap

"What ever i'm going for a swim" Sakura said and stromed off.

When she got to the edge of the rockey edge.She stripped down jumped into the water.'_Can't believe i love him, he is such an ass hole i saved his life and i get nothing in return' _Sakura thought.

**'Come on girl you have Known him for 3 days and you love him, i gusse there is such a thing as love at first sight'** Saskura inner said.

'_Ya to bad he won't feel the same way about me, o well i guess you just need to wait for a while_ Sakura thought back to her self.Sakura went under the water and started to swim more. She wanted to get her mind off the hot vampire she was madly in love with. Salura dighed and got out of the water. She got dressed and went to check on Sasuke.She looked and he wasn't there. '_ Where did he go now ' _She thought to her self.

" I'm behind you" Sasuke said into her eyes softly.As he was trailing kisses on her ear then down her neck.

"Sasuke, s-s-stop"She said.she didn't want to get more involved with him at all. She turned around when he stopped. Took his hands off of her body and put them at his sides.

" I can't do this Sasuke i need to go and follow my own path there is some one i need to distroy before any thing else happens i need to go i will find you when the time is right." She told him he stood there stunnded and didn't no what happend or what to say.She apeared behind him and knocked him out cold. She layed him down and started to run before he woke up.

* * *

Three days had passed scince Sakura left Sasuke. She was still running trying to find him the man who killed her family her friends. She was almost at her location when every thing went black. Sakura awoke in a cave with a little bit of lighting in it. Then she heard the sounds of wet foot prints coming her way. Then she saw him the guy she knocked out and left.Sasuke was standing in front of her. 

" Why are you hear?" she asked him trying not to raise her voice.

" They were going to ambush you,Sakura your in alot of danger being here." He said to her.

'What the hell do you know Sasuke!" She yelled at him.

" Because...my brother was one... the people that killed half of Konoha" He said smoothly.

" You meen you have had contact with him this hole time and you never told me!"She yelled even louder at him.

" They want your powers Sakura your the strongest vampire there is and they will do anything to get your powers."

"what are yoy talking about?"

"Your the daughter of the most power full of all, You will never die from the power that lingers with in your body"

" ok i'm confused"

"Your the Daughter of the mighty Cherry blossom. you can save us you can beat the wolves with one look" Sasuke told her

"So you mean thats why i change the color of my eyes, From Green to black?" She asked him

" yes one look is all it takes for you to kill them"

" What happens"

" The go insane and kill them selves on the spot"

" i see well what am i waiting for... LETS GO "

They turned around and ran to were they were camped. when they got there Sasuke, went inside of the tent. He came out with a towel and said he was going to go for a swim. Sakura went with him they needed to do some talking.Sakura wore her bra and underwear as sauke wore his boxers.

" Sakura why did you leave in the first place?" He asked her

" I didn't want to hurt you there is more you don't no about me i'm not just a vampire"

" what?"

" Sasuke, I'm... .also a WereWolf... I'm half i have powers of both... I didn't want you to know and people that have been chasing us found out and turned me in i was suppose to be killed..." The tears were bagging to come out of her eyes. Sasuke swam close to her and embraced her into a hug.

" Sakura...i didn't no anything and there is nothing wrong with being both it will work out.. Trust me"

" Sakura we found you..you need to come with us you must Tsunade has been ill she needs you to take over as keeper of the clan"The blonde boy said

" And whats make you think i will do that" She asked

" She doen't want anyone else just you your the strongest one you can do this please we need y-"

"Ok I'll go if you shut up i will go"

* * *

They walked into Konoha and sure she got some glares and some smiles, And saying they don't need that stupid bitch. They kept walking til they got to the tower. She walked into the Leaders office and relized there wasn't one. 

"Where is Tsunade? NARUTO WHERE IS SHE" The tears leeked out of his eyes.

"Sakura... she..she...sh-"

"SPIT IT OUT NARUTO"

" She was killed we walked into her office and found her...the only thing she said to us was to make you the leader of the village hidden in the leaves... Your the only one that can save us please your the strongest out of all of us... We need you i need you every one else needs you"

"Fine enough pleading... i'll help... you no who i need to talk to.. get them"She told Naruto.

" Yes ma'am" Then he disapeared.

"Whats that about and what are you doing?" Sasuke asked

" Ok i need to kill off the wolves before they kill off us"

" I see and how are you going to do that?"He asked.

"Follow me we have time before they get here" She walked down the hall. They entered one room and Sakura walked through the wall.Sasuke followed.

"What is that!"

" This is.. how i am so strong watch and learn" She grinned. She raised her arms as the glowing ball of blue flames Started to surround her body. The light flowed to her head and went away. She turned around with a blue dimond on her forhead. ( The one that tsunade has)

" We should go they are prob;ey here by now" Sakura said to Sasuke and they walked out and back to the room they were in before. And there they were the finest vampires anyone as seen. there were three girls and 3 boys.

"Well its been awhile,ugly"The short brown haired boy said.

"Don't even start with me Sai"Sakura yelled back. He shut up and looked away.

"Can we get to the point" Said the girls whoes hair was up in 2 buns.

" Yes, We will be going on a life and death mission.I don't no when we wil have to send some one to see when the womves are planning to attack in the mean time stay on gaurd your dismissed"

"Hai" They all said and left.

" Naruto,hold on i want you to show Sasuke around bring him to my place when you've had evough"

"Yes lady Sakura"

* * *

Its been an hour since the meeting and Sakura was walking around the grave yard to find the girls with buns crying. 

"Tenten, What are you doing here" Sakura read the names on the grave stones,Of Rock lee and Neji.

"What then hell do you want Sakura,Your the one that caused me this pain you killed Rock lee and that other one you brought back killed my husband"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...Get out of there... you would do the same"

" I wouldn't kill my friends for nothing you don't no anything why the fuck would you come back"

"I cam'e back to save you guys and unless you all want to die i will leave but in the meen time i'm the leader until something happens to me"Sakura said then stormed back to her apartment,Where sauke was waiting.Sakura walked in the door and was takeled to the ground. Sasuke put his lips to hers. Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for enternce and was granted.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke with strong arms around her.She pried them off and walked to the kitchen. She didn't remember much of what happended, Exept she found the love that her and Sasuke share for eachother.

" Good morning" Sasuke said.

"Morning i'm heading to the tower i'l be back later" She told him. She gave him a kiss good bye and headed to the tower.

* * *

"Have you heard anything Shikimaru?"

" Not yet i'll keep trying"

" Well keep me posted, We need to be ready for whats about to come our way"

"Hai"

* * *

Alright thats the end of that let me no what you think

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Sakura left the building and headed onto the streets. She walked slowly thinking about what she would do if she ever lost Sasuke. She would be so alone but she promised she wouldn't do it again. she wouldn't do it agian. She never even relized the blonde trying to get her attention.

" Sakura!" Ino screamed at her.

"Oh, Sorry Ino"

" Whats with you latley Sakura your not your self"

"I wonder Ino i ruined everyones lives by coming here, Tenten hates me but who could blame her. I don't belong here no one needs me or wants me here. Naruto just wants the werewolves dead so he can take the lead."

"Sakura its...uh... not like that"

"THEN WHATS IT LIKE INO YOU TELL ME, You've never felt alone icolated dead. you have no idea"Sakura yelled to her. Ino didn't do anything besides put her head down. With that Sakura left and went home. Shee walked in the bedroom door and fell onto her bed, her face deep into her pillow trying not to cry.She felt arms rap around her body. Sehe then felt as if the world stopped she wanted to lay like that forever,But nothing last for ever.

"Sakura, What are you going to do, are you leaving or staying"He told her

"Sasuke, There is something I need to do to bring peace. but I can't do it with just me. I need you to help I need you to kill me."She said. Sasukes eyes went wide."Please if you kill me they won't attack. They want me for my power, If i'm dead they can't get it."

"There is no way i'm killing you Sakura, i should have been dead along time ago and i should be but i'm living for you i need you"

"Sasuke"

"Sakura, we will do it together, we will kill the wolves"Sakura nodded into his chest.Not wanting to fight. Sasuke released his arms from around her, and smiled.She smiled back at him.

* * *

Sakura awoke and looked at the clock that saidthree thirty in the morning. She decided to go out into the forest. She just left the gates. She thought she was getting followed but she couldn't scence anything so she just kept walking.

It was around 4 now. She sat on a tree top just thinking. Then she felt the sharp pain go through her arm, She noticed that there was a gash in her arm. . She jumped out of the tree onto the ground then she noticed the paw prints. She went into fighting stance. One came at her from behind. She got up and ran after it. She caught up to it and broke its neck and killed it with her stare. Another one came and she killed it the same way. hen Thats when she heard it.

"Sakura, It's been a while" The noice said as the man slowly stepped out of the trees. Showing a Long haired man looking almost the same to sasuke.

"Itachi" She spat at him.

"Now Now... Is that anyway to speak to your former lover"He said to her slowly.

"Shutup and try and take my power.. Isn't that what you came for"

"Foolish little girl of course but i new you had something to do with my little brother Sasuke so why not take your power and kill Sasuke"

"You will never take him alive..." She Said as she glowed and her fangs grew.

"Come at me then" Itachi said as he went into wolf mode.

Sakura charged at him. She went down and took out his legs.while she ran the knife through his chest.Itachi got up and ran at her as his paw went right through her stomach.He Grabbed her neck and broke it in his hands. She hit the ground with a large thud, He took off.

Itachi didn't make it to far before falling and passing out. All he could think about was he took down the strongest vampire.

"Take care my little brother"He Wispered to himself and let him self go.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling something was wrong. He reached across seeing Sakura wasn't beside him anymore. He got dressed and ran into the woods. He couldn't see anything even with his eyes, Nothing no body heat.'Come on Sakura where are you?'. He was getting worried now. He kept looking. Then he noticed the blood splater he looked around it and saw her. She was on the ground with no body heat, no breathing. He ran over to her. He picked up her head and held it close to his body, she was so cold.She lost so much blood, There was no way to save her. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He picked her up and carried her to the village. He heard her cough. His tearful eyes went wide.

"Sakura.."

He picked up his pace. She's alive is ll that went through his mind.When they reached the hospital. He jumped into the surgry room where Hinata noticed Sakura with only a little life in her.She took her from Sasuke and rushed to the emergancy room.sasuke went and took a seat near the emregamcy room will he waited.

Naruto came running in he saw Sasuke sitting there.He grabbed his throght and pushed hi up against the wall.

"What the hell Sasuke... Why would you let him that slime do that to her?!"

"Naruto... Calm down... It's not my falt... I didn't evenno she left"He said between breaths.

"Dov't fucking lie to me Sasuke...Uchiha" Naruto was now more than pissed.

"I'm not... you need to trust me" Naruto wond up and puched Sasuke right in the jaw. Sasuke Put it back in place.Sasuke brought up his leg and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"Naruto I had nothing to do with this!"

" Your just like your brother... Always hurting people close to you"

"I'm nothing like him" The nurse hen walked out.

"She's awake but she wants Sasuke"Sasuke looked at naruto, he nodded. Sasuke entered the room. Sakura had a few stiches and lots of bruises.

"What the hell happened to you"Sasuke was really worried.

"I-It was Itachi...It just happend so fast...Sasuke i'm sorry..."She looked awat form him.

"Don't be... It wasn't like you new he was out there" She looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Sakura... Why"

"I don't want you to die... you have to many things to live for...I'm a mistake... I don't belong in this world It's to much for me"

"don't say that Yo-" She cut him off.

"You should leave Sasuke...And if you won't i will"

"I'm not leaving you Sakura"In not even a second she was out of the bed. She was behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I love you" With that Sakura knocked him out and she was gone. She ran and ran. Although she couldn't go to far for her wounds were slowly opening witch caused pain. She found a tree big enough for if peoples walked by they wouldn't see her. She climbed up and layed and the highest thickest branch.

"_Sasuke don't forget me... for i will return some day... When all them furry assholes are dead... your safe... for now"_ And with that Sakura's tearful eyes layed to rest for the night... Hoping the thing inside her is still brathing with her.

* * *

Okay well thats that sorry it took me so long hope you guys liked it.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura woke up in the tree she slept in.She felt her stomach, She let her hand glow green she felt it and it was breathing. She let out a big sigh and started tree hoping.'_Sasuke please don't follow me. Its for your own good.mhmm...whats that smell... fresh blood. ha'_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke woke up he looked for her but she was no where. She truly did leave him. He walked into an open field with one plant and that was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. '_Where are you Sakura'_

Sakura Followed the scent. it led her into a house.

"Itachi...your dead" She said croched into a fighting stance.

"MY my... so your still alive you weak blood sucker" He smirked at her.

"AHHHHH" She ran towards him she was throwing punches like crazy not missing his face. He finally flew back, Sakura ran caught him and through him against the wall.

"You've gotton stronger,how?"He said wipeing his mouth.

"IT's The hate i have towards you"

"Is that so... well it's going to bed hard to hate me when your dead"He said. He smiled at her then started running she jumped over him and he ran into a wall.'_I habe to keep this baby alive for Sasuke'_. She ran towards him grabbed his neck and broke it his eye's went wide with fear.'_She beat me...how?' _Blood came out of Itachi's mouth. Sakura took out a kuni knife, When she left there was a huge slice across Itachi's neck. Sakura just walked through the town._' There is just one more thing i have to do...But that can wait._ Sakura just kept walking till she came to a hotel room. She decided she needed some rest.She got up to her room amd plopped onto the bed.

"Sasuke, I'll be home soon wait for me" She said holding her stomach.

* * *

Sasuke just lied in bed he couldn't think.'_Sakura you better be okay'._ He still couldn't sleep. He jumped out the window. He was sick of huan food, He was in a village of vampires and the eat human food Sasuke thought to him self. He then saw a wolf. He jumped at it and let his teeth sink into it's neck. How he missed this taste. How the warm blood sliped slowly down his throght. He sucked the wolf dry of it's blood. He deacided that was enough for one night. He went home nd triedn to get some sleep.

* * *

Four months had passed now. Sakura just finished the greatest battle of her life. Every wolf was now dead.

"Sasuke, I'm coming home" She said with very low energy. She only had scratches though. But she did use her ultimate power. Her speed more incredible than before her strength amazing.She headed home as fast as she could.

She entered the gates and ran home. She walked into the house. But Sasuke wasn't in there. She heard a knock on the door, She opened it to see Naruto.

"Sakura, your back it's good to see you" He said and smiled at her.

"You to Naruto,umm... Where's Sasuke"

"Sakura... He is in the hospital"

"Why Naruto... What the hell happened while i was gone!"She had Naruto by the collar.

"He was attacked but not by a werewolf... But it's been a month so we asume it was some random phsycho" She Released him form the hold and bolted to the hospital. She asked Hinata what room Sasuke was in She told her and she left to find him. She walked int othe room. Sasuke just lieing there.'_He is in a coma...'_She let her hand glow green once again, She lightly stuck it to his forehead.When she was down letting it go through him. She then fell on his chest.

The doctors came and moved Sakura in a bed by Sasuke. They then noticed Her stomach was slightly bigger then before they did and altrasound on her the baby was still living.

She woke up seeing Sasuke stareing at her.

"It'ds good to see your face again" Sakura couldn't say anything but look at his deep onyx eyes. Sasuke took off all the cables that were on her. He grabbed Sakura in bridal style and left to there house.whe nthe door was shut. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and out her up against the wall. She kissed her hard and passoiate.He put his tounge in her mouth and let it rome inside. They made there way to the bed.(**Lets just say things got hot that night)**

Sakura and Sasuke woke up at around the same time. Sakura turned around so dhe faced him.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you about some thing"

"What is it"

"I'm Pregnet" Sasuke's eye's went wide he then embraced Sakura in his arms once again.

"Thats good"He smiled at her. How far are you?"He asked her.

"I'm Four months witch means we will have a winter baby"She answered back to him.

"Wait so your saying you faught Itachi and kisame and all them... Will you were pregnet?"

"Yes i did it was my choice not yours, I'm free to do what ever I want"She said and looked away from him and rolled to the end of the bed.

"As long as your both okay"He said to her.

"Oh and i will be gone for a couple of day's...I need to go to the hidden sand village so i can make a peace treaty with them... I hope you don't mind Hinata will be coming with me"

"mmmmhmm... but you just got back"

"it's only for a couple of days and your wounds are still to bad for you to come with me"She got out of bed and changed into oher clothes she now wore a pink cape with long sleeves,and a black skirt with a pink tank. She walked into the bath room and out her hair up into a clip.She gave Sasuke a good bye kiss put onher sandles then walked out to meet Hinata by the gates.

Sasuke got out of bed not to long after Sakura left. He had to talk to Naruto about something. After Sakura left they have become great friends,Witch ment at this time Naruto was at the ramen shop. Sasuke put on his shirt**(The one he wears in shippuuden**) His black pants and sandles and left the house. He walked down the streets people just looked at him like he was missing some thing, Something he never even new about yet. Sasuke reached the ramen shop to see a blonde in a bright orange jumpsuit. He sat down beside him.

"Teme! you never see you out on the streets unless your going home or to the hospital"

"Listen dobe...When i first started actually talking to you not yelling. You give me same look as every one what the hell did i do"He said nowing that Naruto new something.Naruto let out a sigh.

"Follow me i need to show you something" Naruto got up placed the change on the counter for his lunch. They started walking down the streets sure enough he was getting looks.He just glared and kept walking. They then reached the gates, they had what looked like blue and red fans.Naruto opened them and they walked down the streets. Every this was broken like a ghost town. They reached the main masion.Naruto walked into the house and lead Sasuke to the main Bedroom. There were blood stains pools of it.

"What the hell happened here Naruto"He asked clueless.

"So you really don't remember...Sasuke yo use to live here" Sasuke just looked at him telling him he was listening Naruto sighed and went on.

"Itachi was your brother... Your parents were the finest of all of us... but your brother wanted to test his streanght... He killed your hole family to see if he could do it" Sasuke was Sighlent. "You were alone from there on me you Sakura Kakashi winded on a team sure we helped out with the missions and what not. Us vampires were called opon by many villages to help them with any problems they may have. From there on we all became good friends. Sakura was in love with you from the begining.We were on a mission and you ment this snake named Orochimaru he wanted to take you and take over your body. But when i became as strong as you you left to him. You left Sakura on a bench and left. When she found out you where gone she tried to commit suicide so many times. Tsunade erased you from her memory. Orochimaru must have erased all your memory. It was then forbidden to say your name or even say Uchiha. Sakura ran away because no ones would look or talk to her. Then she found you."Naruto finished and stood up and put his hand out for Sasuke to grab. Sasuke smiled and took his hand.

"Oh Naruto what would Sakura like more gold or white gold"

"Why?" He looked puzzeled.

"Just tell me dobe"

"If you tell me why i will tell you what one she likes more"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me when she comes back"He smiled Naruto smiled to. They both headed home.

* * *

**Okay so Sasuke new who is brother was and where he did his greatest killings. but didn't know who he killed.**

**and Orochimaru comes back soon.**

**so...**

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... I scerwed up on my chapters but they are in order...**

**Enjoy**

Sasuke ran to the jewlery store before it closed and picked up a whitegold ring with a dimond in the middle with little ones around the end. He went to the house opened the door set the ring on the dresser and fell asleep. He woke up inthe middle of the night thinking he heard someone. He then saw i note by the ring it said...

_Sasuke, _

_Don't rest yet i'm not dead... i will take you down along with the others..._

_You will never beat me you are weak...and don't try anything you will regret_

_And your little princess will pay the price...soon_

_Itachi._

Sasuke thought long and hard'_That BASTERED I'll kill him... Weak I'm not weak...Sakura... Your stronger than me... and I'm an _Uchiha'Sasuke cruched the paper into his hands. His thoughts were disurpted when a knock was on the door, He opened it to see Naruto.

"What do you want"He said codly.

"Sasuke its Sakura she isn't good...She is in the hospital she stable but she is in a coma we don't no if she will wake up and she was raped"Naruto twitched when he said that word."but the Baby is still alive"He smiled at the thought. Sasuke didn't move or anything he stood there.

"Move Naruto"He Said and Naruto did so. Sasuke bolted to the hospital. He found out what room she was in and went there He passed by the doctors and looked at her. Cuts and bruises cover her. He glared at the sight. He went up to her kissed her and left the room. He ran back home, He walked into his room when he noticed some with white hair on the bed sitting there.

"What are you going to do now Sasuke?"He asked

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kabuto... I have a request from lord Orochimaru... He Wants to train with the greatest jutsu and beat Itachi"

"So if I join up with him I get power in exchange for my brothers death?"

"Thats correct... I'll give you some time to think about it... meet me 5 miles away from the gates in three hours if you decide to do it"With that the white haired man left.

All that went through Sasukes head was Sakura... She was having his Baby but with Itachi alive still. He grabbed a bag and packed. He took a pen to a peice of paper he wrote.

_Sakura,_

_Please forgive me... I don't want to leave you and i don't want you getting hurt anymore while i sit around and do nothing._

_Take this... i was planning on adking you to marry me when you got back... _

_So ... Sakura Haruno... Will you marry me? I will return and when I do... You me and our baby will be a happy Family..._

_From your beloved, Sasuke..._

_P.S. I'm doing this because Itachi Isn't dead... I love you with all my heart._

Sasuke folded the paper, Grabbed his bag and the ring and left. He jumped Through Sakura's window to her room. He put the ring and the note on her night stand. He gave her one last kiss as a tear fell onto her cheek. He got up and left he was now gone.

* * *

Not to long after Sasuke left Sakura woke up. She couldn't remember anything. She saw a blue box and a note on her night stand she read it As tears rolled down her face. She got out of bed and left to the hall. balling with a ring one her fingure She ended up in the waiting room. Naruto was sitting wih Hinata, They saw her crying. Naruto put his head down and got up.

"Sakura..."Naruto started.

Sakura just kept walking holding and twisting the ring on her fingure. She made it to the main doors and opened them.

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Naruto yelled but she just kelp walking. When she was outside rain started to fall she just walked out onto the streets. She made it a muddy path and followed it to a Cherry Blossom tree. She looked at it and fell to her knees and let the rain fall on her. She then Cried out...

"SASUKE! WHY! I didn't want you leave me!...why..."Sakura went to the trunck of the tree sat and pulled her knees up to her chest. She fell asleep there for the night.

Sakura woke up under the tree she got up and started walking home.'_Sasuke... Why did you have to go I can't raise this child by my self...'_She walked into the house changed her clothes wore a pink shirt black short shorts. She went into the fridge and grabbed and apple and left for the hokage tower. She made to her office and cleaned it and boxed up her belongings.She sent a white bird with a note to give to naruto. In fifteen minutes Naruto showed up.

"What is it Sakura..." Narutos voice was sad when he said that.

"Naruto... i need you to be hokage till I'm ready to come back"Naruto smiled.

"Hai Sakura I will do my very best"

"Very well you start now... Good luck"Sakura walked bye him and headed back home. She was now almost 7 months pregnet and it was getting hard on her. She went to her room to have a nap

* * *

It's been 2 months now Sasuke was still gone Sakura was twice her size. She sat at her table and wrote.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm now in my nine months now and the baby is healthy...Every thing is fine..._

_but i need you please come back to me...I can't take you being gone... I feel so alone so empty..._

_And yes i will marry you when you return to me...I love you_

_Sakura_

Sakura hooked it to the doves legs and took it to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was laying on a tree branch when a dove landed with a note on his leg. He took the note and read it, he smiled. he ran through the dark hallways to his table and wrote back.

_Sakura,_

_I won't be to much longer here... This guy Orochimaru tricked me he wants my body so he can kill itachi...But i won't let that happen..._

_Don't worrie about me i'm doing fine i'll be back as soon as i can... _

_I love you to... and i'm glad you wanna marry me i will be back when ever i can._

Sasuke

Sasuke stuck it a ravens leg and it was off.

* * *

Sakura had Hinata stay with her incase she went into labour. Sakura Hinata and Naruto where over for dinner. Sakura made steamed rice fried pork and chicken. Sakura heard a tap on her window, She saw a black raven. She opened the window and grabbed the note when a sharp pain was in her back she fell to her knees.

"Hinata! Its happening...AHHH"Sakura was in so much pain. Hinata ran in with Naruto. He picked her up and went to the hospital. Naruto and Hinata. sat out side the waiting room. Soon Ino showed up with Shikimaru. They waited for news, Sakura was in there for three hours. Then the nurse came out.

"She is tired and she has had a girl... Let her rest before you see her"The nurse smiled and walked away.

* * *

While in the room Sakura was sleeping. After she woke up she looked in the glass crib beside her to look at her baby.She was so cute her hair was a very black. ad when she opened her eyes they were green like Sakuras.Se heard a knock on the door and told them to come in.Hinata,Naruto,Ino even Shikimaru.

"Sakura what are you going to name her"Ino asked.

"I like the name Runo..."She smiled at the Baby.

"That beautiful Sakura.."Ino and Hinata both smiled at her.

"Runo Miku Haruno Uchiha... I Think it suits her just fine don't you think...?"Every one smiled.

* * *

**Okay so thats the end of that...**

**I need some ideas though i'm runnin out...**

**And ya i skipped lots of time but nuthin happened except for Sakura crying cause Sasuke left.**

**So ttyl **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Recap**

**"Runo Miku Haruno Uchiha... I think it suits her just fine."Everyone smiled.**

* * *

Sakura was at home with her new born baby. She didn't have a chance to read the note that Sasuke wrote to her so she opened it up.She read it, She grabbed another peice of paper, and wrote back.

_Sasuke,_

_Your baby is now home... it's a girl._

_Runo is her name... She can't wait to meet you._

_But she is crying so I hope to see you soon _

_Sakura. _

The dove was off with the note.

The dove flew through the dark humid hallway it came to Sasukes room. He was laying in bed the dove flew to is head and landed. He grabbed the note and started reading. When he was done reading hehad a smile on his face he started righting. He heard a knock on the door he opened it to see Karin.

"Sasuke-Kun... What are you doing i thought you were suppose to be on a misson"She asked.

"I got done early"He said back to him.

"Oh..."She walked into his room"Well i was thinking if you weren't... busy then mabey."She said with a smile. She walked over to Sasuke and put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eye's and leaned forward. there lips touched. Sasuke let his arms go to her hips. Sakura's image went right to his head. He pushed Karin Back.

"What the hell are you doing leave!"Sasuke pointed to the door.

"What ever Sasuke i'm the only one that can have... And If I can't no one else can"She said and left. Sasuke went to the paper and wrote.

_Sakura i'm coming home_

He stuck on the raven and walked down the hall. He reached Orochimarus room. He walked int othe room to find him sleeping. He took out his Kanta and sliced his jugular. His neck and body were covered in blood he was on his way home.

Sakura was walking down the street with Runo heading back home. They just finished dinner with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Sakura dosen't seem the same since Sasuke left does she"Naruto aked hinata while helping her with the dishes.

"Your right she doesn't but she has no power left. And with Itachi still alive Sasuke is also in danger"

* * *

Itachi was laying on a tree brach when a bird flew by him. He jumped off the branch and grabbed the note off the bird. He looked at itr and smirked. He strated heading to were the bird came from.

* * *

Sakura put Runo to down to sleep then layed on her bed._'Sasuke... I can't do this I have to let you go' _Was all she thought. She held her hand up to the ceilling and looked at the ring that was on her finger. She took it off and placed it on her night stand. She relized she couldn't save him and he couldn't save her.So she wrote him another note.

_Sasuke,_

_I can't do this anymore...I tried but...It's not wroth it._

_good bye..._

_Sakura._

Sakura stained the page with tears. She called for the bird and it left with the note.

* * *

Itachi was still moving towards where the bird came form. He started giving up, and left.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his bed. Karin was on the side of it. She opened her eye's and stared at Sasuke.

"You no... That wasn't him... you killed it was a clone he didn't even notice you were gone till Kabuto saw and went to find you... And now your back here"Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Oh and some bird came... it was white there was a letter but i didn't open it"She gave him the note.

"Karin... Leave now please"He didn't even look at her just the note note in his hand.

"Let me no if you need anything... Sasuke-kun"Then she left he opened the note.

_Sasuke,_

_I can't do this anymore...I tried but...It's not wroth it._

_good bye..._

_Sakura._

Sasuke saw the tear spots on the paper and new she was serious. He just sighed and let it drop to the floor.

* * *

Three years have passed Runo was now just two years old she had black hair was at her shoulders and green eye's, Sakura's hair was long to. She dropped Runo off at Ino's. The Hokage wanted her opinion on some thing. She walked into the room. Looked at Narut oas he began to speak.

"Sakura... glad you could join us... Should Sasuke and his girlfriend be able to come to the village once again" Sakura looked at the two of them. She hated the name Sasuke and wasn't so fond of Karin.

"It's your choice Naruto"She said and slammed the door on the way out.

"She hasn't changed"Sasuke said.

"She had changed more then you'll ever no teme...You can stay at the compound dismissed"Sasuke and Karin left.

"Sasuke-Kun... Who was that?" Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura went to her favorite spot in the world. The cherry blossom tree in the field, She layed at trunk._'Sasuke why did you have to come back i don't want you and your happy I'll just get in the way'_ Sakura thougt to herself.

"I new you would be here...So where is Runo?"A voice asked her.

"No of your buisness... you shouldn't be able to see her... your happy with that other girl you don't need me or Runo Sasuke"

"She's my daugter to Sakura..."

"WELL SHE SHOULDN"T BE... I wish i never met you... The pain that i went through everyday... Thinking are you okay did something happen... Are you ever coming home!"Sakura yelled at him.

"SAKURA... will you shut up... listen to yourself...you don't even no what ive been through to protect your ass... but now i'm wishing i didn't.." Sakura's eye's shot wide.

"So this is what you want well you got it Sasuke i hope you have fun with Karin"She said she backed away slowly and disapeared. Sasuke turned around and punched the tree.

* * *

Sakura went home and grabbed everthing she needed for her and Runo. And headed towards Ino's. She rang the door bell and Ino answered that door.

"Sakura your early is every thing okay...?"

"Yes Ino every thing is fine i'm just going to go away for a while it s little cotage five miles south east if you need me go there... Oh and make sure Sasuke doesv't find me okay"Sakura started crying.

"Sure thing Sakura... I will come visit you okay"Ino smiled at her while she grabbed Runo off the playmatt.

"Thanks Ino"Sakura and Ino had hug before leaving. Sakura ran with Runo crying in her arms to the little house. Leaving almost everthing behind

* * *

**Okay that wasn't so bad lol okay well... there it is**

**hope you like it **

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

hope you like it

* * *

Sakura stepped foot in the little cabin. Her tears were dried to her cheeks, She still remembered when Naruto and her played her for hours before her parents moved into the village.'_I hope that crib is still up stairs'_ She thought Runo still needed a place to sleep. She walked up the stairs will they creeked under her feet. She went into a room and saw the crib._'Good now i can scratch that off my list'_She laid Runo down in the crib.

"There sleep little one"She looked at her child turned off the light and walked out of room. She went a grabbed a bottle out of one of the bags and went out side. She started running into the forest. She attaked a wolf and started drinking it's warm blood. She filled up the bottle with the blood and headed home. She walked into the cabin, Her eye's went wide. Every thing was all over the place'_Runo'_ Sakura ran up to the room seeing Runo missing. Sakura ran out heading right towards the village. She went through the gates right to the Uchiha compound. Shw went to where Sasuke was and knocked on the dooe, the knob turned and Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke...Runo...They... She's gone"She said shaky.

"Sakura... Who took Runo...?"Sasuke said holding her shoulder so she could keep her balence.

"I-I-Itachi"

"Sakura Itachi is dead"

"What?... Then who took her...Sasuke? Where is Karin?"She asked in a cold tone.

"She said she had to talk to Naruto about something then said she had to make sure that nothing getts in our way"Sasukes eyes went wide.

"Shit! Sakura letts go"She nodded and they headed off.On there way, running side by side.

"Sasuke why did you leave"Sakura said saring herself not to look at him.

"When you came back in the shape you were in i hated my self... I couldn't protect you... When i got home a man was in our room he said he new where i could get power. And stuborn me took the offer... I didn't want to leave you behind but it felt that I had no choice"He looked away from her and the kept running.

"Sasuke... Itachi took my powers from me i have nuthin... I can only use the techniques ladie Tsunade taught me... The small dimond contains loads of power but if i dare to use it i would die. My body would go into over load and i would lose my soal.We're here... she said when she stopped and looked at the open door.Sakura closed her eyes. She focused her ears, She heard light screaming.

"Sasuke this way"Sasuke followed the pink haired girl. They came to a clear area to see a brown haired girl holding a baby, There baby. They walked towards the brown hair women. She garbbed the infite and held it over the rocky edge.

"Karin... What the fuck are you doing?"He said walking slowlt towards her.

"I don't want her to get in the way of us Sasuke. This Baby is half the problem"

"Karin...Give me the baby..." Karin handed him the baby slowly. He through Runo into Sakuras arms.

"Sakura sorry to rain on yor parade but if I can't have Sasuke then you can't either.Karin looked at Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him down with her.

"Sasuke!...I can do this" Sakura did some hand signs as power flowed into his body just before he hit the ground. He landed on his feet,he took a look at Karin as her body laid lifeless. He ran up the cliff. He saw Sakura laying on the ground with still with Runo crying in her arms.'Sakura. Don't die'. Sakura opened her eyes she was weak.

"Sasuke... Please... let me die in your arms"She said reaching up to stroke his face.Sasuke took Runo and laid her on the ground. He held Sakura as close as he could.

"Sakura don't leave me... It's to early...Stay with me... I LOVE YOU"Sakura smiled at him.

"I love you to Sasuke...Kiss me... one last time..."Sasuke put his lips onto hers he made the kiss and pasionate as he could. Sakura took one last look at Sasuke as she let her angle rap her wings around her and lifted her up. Sasuke felt her pulse there was nothing. Tears streamed down his face she was gone actually gone. Sasuke grabbed Runo and Sakura lifeless body. Sasuke walked to the small lake. He put Runo down beside him. He laid Sakuras lifeless body into the water, when he let go he just watched her float down to the bottom.Tears where streaming down his face. He grabbed Runo and headed to Naruto's, He grabbed a basket and put Runo inside set it on the door step and rang the door bell he put the note in side and ran.Naruto came to door to see Runo in the basket with a note. Naruto opened it and started reading.

_Naruto..._

_I'll be with Sakura don't bother looking for me cause i will no longer be in this world take care of Runo for me..._

_And someday tell her the truth..._

_Ive had fun goodbye_

Naruto Grabbed Runo and took her inside.Sasuke new then she was in good hands. He ran back to where Sakuras body was. He walked out onto the dock. He pulled out his kanta and turned around. He moved the swords blade so it was right at his heart_.'Im coming _Sakura'Sasuke jabbed the blade into his body.He took one last look and fell into the water. His body was lifeless on top of his lovers. Foe there actions will never be forgotton.

* * *

**Okay well thats the end of that okay i am thinking about righting a high school Story of Sasuke and Sakura... it will be amazing...**

**Oh and there will be a hudge twist with Sakura she won't be weak**

**so R&R**


End file.
